Crescendo
by Wasabisugar
Summary: Naruto's gift with Eidetic memory and genius IQ draws the UFDI's attention and he is both given a job as a secret agent as well as paired with a very, very strange girl by the name of Hyuuga Hinata. What kinds of missions will they embark on, and why won't she reveal anything about herself?
1. It Can't be

Crescendo

Chapter one – It can't be

* * *

I'm writing this as an assignment for my sister. It's not really an additional story. Read at your own risk.

I'm going to update the White Handkerchief next.

* * *

He tripped.

_Ouch._

He got up and continued to run.

They were catching up.

The convenience store was just around the corner, and his footfalls became more frequent as he increased his speed. _Almost there. _He clutched the shattered glasses in his hand tighter.

They were undoubtedly losing sight of him by now. _Good._

He stopped briefly to wait for the electric doors to open and then threw himself in as soon as he knew he'd make it.

"Yeah, I made it!" Naruto threw his fist into the air and grinned triumphantly, proud of his achievement. It was the first time he'd ever managed to outrun his classmates after school. He could almost have walked the last bit, but he wanted to set a high record, so he could try to beat it every time he'd run from them in order to not get bored of it. How long had it been now? Six months? Six months of intense training and Naruto had gone from fat geek to muscular geek. He still wore his glasses, which were now broken. _That's 10,452 yen for repairing. _He held them up to his face and scrutinized them. _Make that 1_9,140. The blonde boy sighed and pulled out a pair of tangled white earphones. As he pulled out the knots, he glanced over at the window and saw the guys come running. They were completely out of breath by the time they reached the convenience store, and even then couldn't see him. Naruto chuckled, stepped over to the window and waved happily with his eyes closed. His head hurt terribly from his vision being so blurred.

He hadn't seen them coming, he had made a rough estimation, and in order to be completely certain that he wasn't waving at no one, added an extra ten seconds to his guess. Surely enough, the uniform-clad bullies were watching him taunt them from inside the store and scowled angrily.

"Fucking four-eyes." One of them mumbled.

"How did he get so fast?!" the other shouted, clearly mad about not being able to keep up with him.

"We even broke his glasses." Naruto had memorized the path from school to Family Mart. He had been running the same path six hundred seventy-three times in his life, and out of all of those, this was the first time he made it inside.

He heard the doors open, and opened his eyes slightly just to make sure that the color of the customer's clothes weren't red.

They were black.

In fact, the person was dressed in a completely black suit, black sunglasses and had black shoes. He looked like some kind of Yakuza. Not that it mattered to Naruto, and he made that clear by scoffing and walking over to the counter with a melon bread in his hand.

"You made it!" The store clerk exclaimed. "I was getting ready to pull out my gun, but you actually outran them! You can have that Melon Bread for free." Naruto laughed awkwardly, and quickly opened the bread with trembling hands. Being able to escape from them was the greatest feeling he'd felt in years. "Thanks… Miss."

Walking over to the door, he took a deep breath and leaned his head back.

Round two: The gym.

He moved exactly an inch forward, allowed the doors to open and sprinted out at the speed of light while stuffing the cream-filled bread into his mouth with the biggest grin on his face anyone had ever seen.

"Try to catch me this time!" The bullies, clearly caught off-guard, were late to run after him, and were once again left behind in a matter of seconds.

Naruto was a second-year high school student at the age of Seventeen. Other than his mother and father, no one liked him. He was short, wore big, misty glasses and had held the record for top grades throughout his school years. He had an IQ of 177 and _suffered _of eidetic memory. This, of course, meant that he could look at something once and remember it forever. He proved this to his class by being shown a helicopter-view picture of Hong Kong and painting it down the very detail. He drew the people inside and enlarged their faces to the point where police could use it for identification and painted the exact amount of windows that each building had.

He was different. Weird. Unusual.

He was out of the standard deviation, and everyone hated him for it. _I hate them, too. _He thought, pushing his thumb down on a song in his iPod playlist 'Escape music' called "Crazy Botch" by ONE OK ROCK and picked up his speed.

After three years of being beaten up by his classmates, he'd decided to start going to the gym and lose some weight, and as much as he wanted to hit them back, he could never do it. Despite that, he always went to shooting practice. Don't ask why.

His only real issue was communicating. Talking to people was too difficult for him, and he could only really socialize open-heartedly when it was with himself. Whenever a cute girl would try to strike up a conversation, he'd just answer very shortly and find a way to escape. It wasn't that he didn't _want _to, it was just that he was afraid of hurting the person's feelings. In reality, he didn't want to make anyone sad, which is also why he couldn't bring himself from hurting the bullies.

But running was far from an issue, and watching them pant for their dear lives as they struggled to keep up was seriously cracking him up.

Once again stopping to wait for the electrical doors to open, Naruto turned around to see if there was any trace of the guys. Seeing that they were nowhere to be seen, he smiled and began walking in.

"Home sweet home." But his eyes hurt from not wearing his glasses, and he frowned knowing that he still wasn't good enough. Someday, he would have his revenge. His eye was still bruised from the punch, and his scars would never go away. They would stay with him for the rest of his life, reminding him of his days in school when he got beat up by his classmates.

"One day." He murmured, entering the gym.

**The bullet hit bullseye **and Naruto smirked. _I'm actually noticing my improvement. _After only having practiced for one month, he was already perfect at shooting. It was easy for him.

"Hey, you're pretty good at that!" A girl's voice! Naruto's eye twitched and his second shot missed completely.

"U-uh…" He turned off his music and blushed. "Thanks, I guess…" _Gotta refocus! _He pulled the trigger and missed again. "You're kinda distracting, you know…" The girl raised an eyebrow, offended.

"I was just complimenting you, but I guess you were just lucky." She turned back to her own practice and continued shooting below average good. _Sorry…_

He closed his eyes and aimed, remembering as well as he possibly could where the exact center was and pulled the trigger.

Bullseye.

"Did you just do that with your eyes closed?!" Another girl spoke to him, and he shook.

"I-I think so…" he said, unsure of his own answer.

"That's amazing! Guys who are great shooters are so cool!" Naruto knew where she was going and quickly picked up his stuff.

"yeah, uhh, see ya." He whispered before fleeing to the cafeteria. _Why does everything require interacting?_

"One chicken wrap and a chocolate milkshake." He stressed his order, and the clerk somehow heard him.

"That'll be 3000 yen." Naruto handed the money over and hurried over to a table. The attention he got was mixed. Guys would wonder if he was afraid of people or secretly gay, and the girls were strangely quite attracted to his evasiveness. They called him _mysterious. _But Naruto wasn't interested, he didn't _want _a girlfriend, because he would have to talk to her and… stuff.

Okay, he wanted a girlfriend. But no one was appealing to him.

Just then, black covered his vision and he blinked a few times, thinking that his eyes had given up on him. He really was convinced that he was having vision issues until someone's voice spoke up.

"Uzumaki Naruto." A cold chill ran down his spine. "May we sit?" He shook his head. "You're the man from the convenience, uh, store. Do you, like, want something with me?" He thought he saw the man smile, but it could've been him seeing things.

"We'd like to have a talk." The man replied, sitting down anyway. His partner, also dressed in completely black, also sat. "Will you follow us?"

"No. I need, uh, to eat my food..." He heard the rustling of paper and something circular being placed on the table.

"We can talk in the car."

"I'm not… Interested." _Kidnappers who ask for permission to kidnap me? Are they police? I can't see their faces. _

"Oh, we think you'll be very interested once you hear what we have to say." Naruto shook his head once more.

"No."

Man number two leaned forward and whispered only for Naruto to hear. "Look. Either you come with us, or we drag you out of here. Your choice."

His eyes widened. _Yakuza?! _

_(*Note: Yakuza is an infamous gang in Japan)_

"Fine." He said, trying to stay calm while standing up and picking up his stuff, including the food.

The men follow suit and began walking out of the building, looking back every now and then to make sure that he was following them. _No tattoos. I don't think they're Yakuza. _

"We've heard rumors about you. We've been watching you, Mr. Uzumaki, and you impress us." Man number two says as he opens the door to a _black _vehicle. _I get it, your favorite color is black._

"So we have a little proposal." Naruto entered the car, his hands trembling uncontrollably. _At least it's not a white van. _In a few seconds, they were on the road.

"Here." Man number two handed him an oval-shaped box and Naruto hesitantly took it. "Glasses." He said, before even opening it.

"We saw them crush them. You'll need to see when we arrive at our destination." Naruto opened the box.

"You really have been watching me." _How could I not have noticed? _The glasses were identical to the broken ones, except for that they were the updated version he'd always wanted.

"Ever since you were an overweight middle school student."

"Well?" Naruto prompted, curious to find out what they wanted.

"We belong to the UFDI." _Secret agents._

"Undercover Federal Department of Investigation. You're secret agents…"

"That's right, and we have taken an interest in you, Mr. Uzumaki. You're a genius and social outcast. Your capability to learn is unbelievably impressive, and you have eidetic memory." Naruto was in shock. The UFDI wanted **him **to be an undercover agent?!

He let out a dry, awkward laugh. "That has… to be a lie." The men's faces remained still as they watched the road ahead. Evidently, an answer for that wasn't necessary. _This… Can't be…_

"We'll give you the details once we arrive. Until then, enjoy the view." He decided not to argue, and averted his eyes to the window, where he gazed at the setting sun. Naruto spent the rest of the car ride trying to comprehend what was going on. Was he going to become a Japanese James Bond? With pretty women constantly with him? Would he kill murderers or mafia leaders? What about money? Would he get paid? But what would he spend his money on?

What about his parents?

* * *

"**He's got guts, I'll give him that" **Man number one said as he slapped Naruto's cheek to wake him up.

"Hmm…" Naruto blinked rapidly, trying to grow accustomed to the light in the car. He settled with keeping his eyes shut and stepped out of the car. One glance was all it took and he could walk with his eyes closed. But he didn't want to look stupid walking into the UFDI's main building.

Speaking of the building, it was enormous, with a capital 'e'. Naruto's neck began to hurt at his eyes went from the bottom to the top. _How discreet. _

"Come with us." The two men were quick to go inside, probably afraid of seeming suspicious. Not that they weren't already weird enough dressed in complete black and basically looking like twins. He shrugged and followed the two twins inside. He wasn't too far behind, since they had spent a long time pressing in codes and using their fingerprints for identification.

"Welcome." A black-haired woman greeted them at the… reception desk? _Does __**everyone **__have black hair here?_

"We need access to floor 21." The woman nodded and handed them a card. "Have a safe journey." She spoke almost robotically. "Feel free to bring desert from the buffet table with you up."

In an instant, Naruto was picking food. They had everything from sweet potato, to strawberry shortcake, to crème brûlée. When he was finally done, a waiter brought a small red wooden cart for him to place it on. After thanking the man in with his professional awkwardness, he quickly scurried after the twins.

The elevator ride went very fast, and even though it involved some dumb fingerprint identification as well, the men were extremely quick to complete it all.

_Ding._

They were once again walking, and Naruto dragged his cart full of desserts after them.

Eventually, they stopped by a set of double-doors and gestured for him to enter. _This is so messed up… _But even so, he entered.

The room was different from all others in the sense that it was pitch black. _Now I understand the colors of this place._

"Have a seat, Uzumaki Naruto." _This is just... _He pulled the cart up next to the chair and plopped down on it.

"Aren't you, uh, going to turn around?" Naruto asked, wondering why the person he was talking to had his back turned to him._ Is he really ugly, or what? _

"I understand you've been told why you're here." His voice was solemn, like a priest during a funeral.

"You want me… to work for you?" He replied, finishing his first dessert.

"Indeed. With your intelligence and specific set of skills, I assume that you are aware of what this means."

"Well, I'm in." And for a second, the expression of the man behind the chair faltered, but he soon smirked.

"In the drawer before you, you will find all the details along with your first mission. You will be killed by a sudden explosion on an empty street at 6:30 a.m. on your way to school. You are not allowed to see your parents or anyone for that matter. Uzumaki Naruto will _die_, do you understand?" Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but the words were caught in his throat.

Die. He'll be killing people. Putting an end to their lives. _I can't even hit the people I hate the most._

"I don't know if I could bring myself to kill someone."

"It's not just 'someone', these people have done terrible things."

"But nothing to me!"

"This is not a prank, young boy. The world _needs _you to rescue it from danger. You will be saving lives!" He snapped out of his small trance and bit his lip. _I will die tomorrow, and the only ones who will care are my parents. _

"Yes or no?" _Sorry mom, dad._

"I understand."

"Good. In your right drawer you will find an envelope with a credit card inside." Naruto followed the man's instructions and opened the drawer. The envelope was a neon yellow that glowed in the darkness. Pulling out the card, he could see that it wasn't his name imprinted on it.

"Takahashi Daisuke?" He asked in disbelief.

"Like I said, you will die tomorrow. This will be your fake identity." _I don't like my name._

A light at the far end of the room turned on, and what appeared to be an old-fashion radio was lit up. Some creepy music started playing, making the room seem even more haunted.

"Do you like it? It's called "Beyond the Sea" by Django-"

"Not really." He answered while taking a bite of the strawberry shortcake, and the man behind the chair scowled.

"The money on that card is unlimited. You can buy whatever you want, whenever you want. You should be aware of your own limits, however." _Maybe I'll buy my own island._

"We request that you only book first class as well as the suites in order for you to achieve the best kind of comfort. Also, such conditions will allow you to meet less people."

"Right." Naruto's eyes glittered as he eyed the golden card.

"The first thing we want you to do is meet your partner. We have decided on the best kind of agent based on your personality and performance." _A partner?! No! _

" I don't get along with people…"

"You'll get along with Agent-002" Naruto cocked an eyebrow, and a sudden question caused him to ask.

"What is my Agent number?" He was almost finished with his last dessert.

"Agent- 900"

"Does that mean that he's the second Agent?"

"She." The man corrected. "And yes, she is, as well as one of our absolute best. You'll be safe with her-"He paused. "-Any other questions?"

"Where do I go now?"

"We will provide you with new clothes. While waiting, I suggest that you book a hotel room for one night. You'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Whereto?"

"Check the mission details, Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto sighed and stood up. "Well then." And in a few seconds, the door opened and closed.

"He really ate all those desserts."

* * *

"**I'd like to check in." **Naruto placed his brand new leather suitcase on the floor as he reached into his _brand new _suit pocket for his _brand new _wallet and _brand new _credit card. He could help but wave the golden card around as he placed it down before the concierge and casting him a bright grin.

"Welcome to Park Hyatt Tokyo, Mr. Takahashi." He said, briefly examining the card before running it through the reader. "A suite including breakfast?" He confirmed, and Naruto nodded. _That cool card better word. _

After a moment of silence, the concierge smiled happily and handed the card back to him. "I just need you to sign these papers. Bellhop, please bring this man's luggage to his suite."

_It worked! I'm staying in a suite at Tokyo's best hotel! This is absolutely unbelievable! _He was about to sign his usual way, but quickly realized that it wouldn't be possible. _Oh yeah, my name's not Naruto anymore. That's why I have a wig on. _He wrote the name more carefully than he should, but the concierge did not seem to notice as he prepared his key.

"Here you go, sir. Enjoy your stay."

"I will." Naruto stood up and hurried to the elevator, not noticing all the girls that looked at him as he passed them.

_So I'll be killing people… I guess this is the least they can do to keep me happy. I wonder if I'll ever be happy. What if I fall in love with someone?_

He looked out of the elevator's window behind him and at Tokyo's night skyline. _But damn, look at where I am, and all in one day. _

His decision was so rushed. What if he would regret it?

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. He was just about to step out when he noticed that he was only on the 30th floor. A young foreign boy stepped in and pushed the 38th button.

_What about kids? Will I ever quit my job? Can I?_

He leaned against the wall and sighed. He really hadn't thought this through.

_Ding._

The kid ran out after the doors had opened and Naruto watched him scurry off. As soon as the doors closed again, his mind began to wander again.

_I suddenly feel isolated from humanity in general. But what do I have to lose? Happiness? Nonsense! Running away from those damn bullies was…not the least bit fun…_

"But the skyline is pretty." He whispered to himself, admiring it.

_Ding. _

He pulled out his new iPod – because the one he already had wasn't allowed – and went through some songs while stepping out.

"Iwata Karen – Hana wa Saku… Isn't she from AKB48? Why would I listen to AKB48?" He pushed his thumb down on a ONE OK ROCK song and continue to walk. It wasn't too difficult to locate his room, as there weren't too many suites on the floor.

"Room 168…" He unlocked the door and stepped in. What a sight.

It was spacious, with an enormous double bed and a floor-to-ceiling window that boasted Tokyo's skyline from the opposite side. The carpet floor covered the entire room, except for the bathroom which had a checkerboard-pattern stone floor. He was relieved to see that there wasn't much black after being in that building full of it.

"Wow…" Never would he have dreamed of staying in such an extravagant, mind-blowing hotel, much less with the possibility of doing it again.

"I have nothing to lose, do I?" He began loosening his tie. A shower and then sleep – that was the plan.

* * *

Placing his foot down inside of Starbucks at 6 a.m. , Naruto lowered his sunglasses and glanced around the room briefly before striding in. His strong aura caused several heads to turn, both belonging to girls and guys who were in some way attracted to the man who'd just entered.

He wore dark jeans that folded by his ankles just above his pointed brown leather shoes. His torso sported a white shirt and beige-brown striped tie with a dark-green wool vest over it along with an open grey jacket. Whole in whole, he looked like he'd just finished a modeling job.

_Gotta sound cool, too._

"Hey, I'll have a…uh... Grande, skinny caramel Latte and one of those sandwiches." He said, pointing.

After paying, he swung some hair out of his face and took a seat at a rather insignificant area with his drink In order to appear like any other guy, he pulled out an apple laptop out of his leather bag and started it. _I feel so many eyes on me. Where is my partner?_

He took a bite and started searching the web for his next destination. _I'm going to Cuba? I've never been outside of Japan, and I don't speak Spanish… _

The thought sparked an idea in his head and he looked up online Spanish lessons.

A song – Here Comes the Hotstepper (Evian version) played throughout Starbucks, and after an hour, he was getting tired of the hipster music.

Naruto reached lazily into the air, stretching his back. Just then, he heard a light gasp and felt an extreme heat all over his chest down to his upper thighs.

"Ah!" Some loser girl had spilled on him.

"What the hell have you done?!" He yelled, pissed that she ruined his clothes.

"I-I am so sorry! I… I sli-slipped…!" She tried to protest, but Naruto's mind was reeling and he quickly grabbed her water and poured it on himself. _That's better… _

"You _slipped?!_" The girl had long, purple-ish hair and bright lavender eyes. She wore completely ordinary clothes, but no makeup to cover her pale face. What a complete idiot.

"I-I'll pay for you, I'm so s-so-" Something else seemed to shock her and she stopped talking.

"What?!" She winked at him. She _winked _at him! Naruto was so furious, he just picked up all of his stuff and stomped out of the shop. _My partner obviously isn't coming, anyway, and I'm soaked. _

"I should call…" he pulled out his phone and dialed his boss' number.

"Speak."

"She never came, and some loser spilled coffee all over me, so I need to buy new clothes before the plane leaves."

"Really? Because she just called and told me that she met you." _What? _He looked back and saw the same girl who he'd just walked away from come running towards him.

No.

It can't be.

Naruto hung up, and dropped his hand to his side while watching her getting closer and closer to him.

_**She's **__my partner?!_

* * *

She sure is.


	2. First Mission

**_Crescendo, Chapter two – First Mission_**

* * *

**While uttering my last words inside my wooden coffin next to the church, I heard someone mention "Fanfiction". The one who said it wasn't very special, in fact – I may not even have invited her. Nevertheless, that **_**one **_**word reminded me to update my story!**

**So here I am, ready to take on the world! **

**Thank you for the interest you've shown in this story. I'm sure it will meet your expectations. By chapter five, I want you to ask yourselves – Do **_**I **_**want to be a secret agent?**

Throughout this story, the characters will go to different countries. If you feel offended by me using your country in a manner which you may not feel fair or appropriate, then feel free to send me a message and explain your reasoning. I have not visited all these countries, but I will do my upmost best to research and get a proper perspective on them before writing about them.

For a twist, I will not be writing about countries that many people visit.

P.S

I know that the Japanese FBI doesn't exist, and I'm sorry to break it to you, but neither Naruto nor Hinata exist, either.

* * *

The hand with the nearly crushed mobile phone inside of it hung lifelessly at Naruto's side as he watched his new partner carefully walk out of Starbucks with an apologetic look on her face. She seemed embarrassed, which was to be expected, but something told him that she was more than that. It wasn't his fault that she had walked passed him and what seemed like _deliberately _spilled all her disgusting coffee on him!

Wait- Deliberately?

"I-I'm sorry about that…" She said once they were close enough to talk at a normal volume. "There was a problem with my schedule." It was then that he realized that her pale face didn't look half-bad, and her completely ordinary clothes dressed her flawlessly. Her bright eyes were not stupid at all, in fact, he found himself glued to them.

But she didn't look like she had any muscles at all, and her stuttering had to be an act. Her overall demeanor didn't give off a "bad-ass" aura at all.

"Uh…"

"We need to hurry. Follow me, but don't look at me." She began walking at a brisk pace with her newly bought drink in her left hand. _She's actually pretty damn cute. _

He glanced at her occasionally to make sure he was going the right way. In an attempt to look less stupid, he eventually removed his jacket and vest. _I hope we can be friends…_

The people passing through the streets had all kinds of backgrounds, but none quite like his and hers. Most lived ordinary lives and were in a hurry to get to their jobs or schools. Some had no parents and lived on their own, while some had a full family and lived in a house where they had their very own room. What were they all up to? Judging from school uniforms and such, it was quite easy to tell which ones were students, but what about those with ordinary clothes on? The women could be grocery shopping, but what about the men? Perhaps they were unemployed or they didn't need uniforms.

It was strange to think what it would be like to be someone else for a day. Who would he be, and why? The first thing that came to mind was a popular high school student. He could start all over again and not be picked on by everyone. He could bring friends home and talk to them on his way to school while joking and laughing with them. He might even have a chance with his crush.

But then, during one of his rare glances at his partner, he began to wonder what her life was like. Who was she, and how did she end up as an agent? His guess was that she signed up and got the job immediately because of her talent with a certain subject. What was her specialty? Spilling on people? Hell, she didn't even look like a secret agent. She could have been on her way to school for all he knew.

_Is this even real? Am I actually a secret agent now? But it all went so fast, and I don't know how if I can kill someone…_

After what felt like an eternity, the girl pulled up her phone and said a few words before motioning for Naruto to come closer. The ten meter distance he'd kept for ten minutes vanished as he stepped within her barrier.

"We'll be leaving now." She hung up and like in a movie, a limousine stopped by the side of the road for the two of them.

"Uh…What about my clothes?" He asked, also curious about the phone call.

"U-uhm…" She suddenly appeared to have forgotten what she might have wanted to say. Her eyes focused on the ground as she slowly pointed to the car. "The-they're in the car…" She whispered, her silent voice causing him to raise his eyebrows in slight disbelief. _She's… Like me…_

"Alright then." He threw himself inside and indulged himself in the luxurious feel of a stretched car. He felt like royalty. After a second or two, the girl also jumped in and seated herself neatly opposite of him while checking her watch.

"Don't drive yet." She mumbled to the driver, tempting Naruto to question her.

"Wh-" But his words were cut off by a catastrophic noise that reverberated throughout the streets of Tokyo, causing a huge panic to breakout amongst those who walked upon them.

"You may drive." At her word, the chauffeur started the car and began driving towards their next destination. Naruto could only stare at the after effects of the explosion that had occurred on the street he would always walk on to school. _They weren't kidding, they __**really **__weren't kidding!_

"This… This isn't normal… I can't do this!" He turned to his partner, wide-eyed. "What if someone got hurt?!" She lowered her eyes to the floor uncomfortably.

"Some b-boys were waiting for you… Which is why we couldn't fo-follow the schedule… I-it's also why I was late…" _Oh, so no one was hurt. _

"The bullies from my class usually do that." He mumbled sadly. "I don't know if you knew, but I get beaten a lot." Her expression didn't falter as she continued to stare at her feet.

"Oh, sorry… Man, that's embarrassing.." He scratched his head awkwardly. _Why did I tell her that?_

"Agent-900. Takahashi Daisuke. Yo-you are no longer a victim of bully." She smiled vaguely, as if content, and Naruto couldn't help but do the same.

"Agent-002… How much am I allowed to ask you about yourself?" He asked, wanting to know more about her.

But her eyes suddenly turned cold as they met his.

"Nothing."

* * *

When they arrived at the airport, Naruto couldn't help but feel a little anxious. He'd never been to an airport before, much less sat in an airplane. Within two hours, he would be up and flying across the world to get to an island he'd never, ever thought he'd go to. Would he be okay? From what he'd seen, Cuba was in its own little world, and English was hard to get by on.

"Hey, do you know Spanish?" He suddenly asked his partner, whose name he had yet to know. Rather than responding with words, she simply nodded while placing his luggage on the band where it would be sent off to the airplane.

"H-hey, what are you doing with my bag!?" He said, reaching to take it back. She gave him a puzzled look and gently pushed him away.

"C-calm down, Daisuke-kun. They're t-taking it t-to the airplane…" She whispered, trying to reassure the onlookers that nothing was wrong. She seemed nervous. Scared, even. _I wonder why she always looks like she thinks someone's out after her._

"F-for now, we should ge-get something to eat. It's already quite late."

And for some inexplicable reason, her hand slid down to his and she carefully entwined her fingers with his. Naruto's eyes immediately widened from not only the sudden proximity, but also the suggestive contact. First, she winks at him, and now she holds his hand without asking for permission?! Flustered, Naruto snatched his hand away and began walking towards the security check. He was so vexed, the smile playing upon her lips went completely unnoticed. _He isn't like the others…_

"Da-Daisuke-kun, wait for me!" She hurried after him while clasping their tickets in her right hand.

"Whatever… Y-you've, like, uh, got some nerve!" She giggled once she caught up, trying and failing miserably to not find his unnecessary words amusing.

"S-sorry…" _But we're supposed to be a couple during this mission… I should my lazy partner not to skip his first mission details. _

"What are your special powers, anyway…" He mumbled, lifting his laptop bag up on the metallic table and extracting the electronic machine before placing it neatly into one of the baskets. She observed his movements for a few seconds before doing the same, deciding not to argue with him. After removing his earphones and placing his phone in it as well, he began making his way towards the other side, only to be stopped by one of the officers.

"Remove the shirt." He said calmly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Naruto couldn't help but almost abide.

"Oh, Oka- WHY?" He let go of the hem of his shirt and glared daggers into the somewhat baffled officer. Behind them, Naruto's partner was slamming her face into the metal desk. _So much attention! I thought he was an introvert!_

"Do as I say, kid." The officer crossed his arms and waited patiently for Naruto to calm down and lift his shirt off. It would be a great underestimation to say that the nearby ladies were losing their minds.

"H-he's so cute!"

"Is he a celebrity?"

"I wonder how old he is!"

She glanced at his bare torso before looking back at all the other girls. Indeed, he looked good, but it was way too disrespectful to

But Naruto wasn't too proud of the voices around him and quickly covered himself while passing through the security. As soon as he was done, he wasted no time in running off while covering his face. All the women stepped aside for him as he fled the area, leaving his partner in the sand. _I guess I judged him too quickly…_

"M-mister officer…" Her small voice was barely noticeable below the loud talking of everyone around her, but somehow, the man heard her anyway. "That was… V-very unnecessary…"

"Huh? And who are you?" _You shouldn't have a job like this…_

"Yo-you… You humiliated him." As little as she cared about him, humiliation was something that she refused to accept. What the officer had done wasn't fair, and she was prepared to stand up for her partner, even if he didn't agree with her choosing. It wasn't like it mattered much anyway, since he had already left.

"What's it to you? Don't get involved in the law, little girl." _You really, really shouldn't work with this…_

Naruto had so many questions he wanted to ask her. She seemed simple enough at first, but all it took was a trip to the airport and he could already tell how much of a mystery she was. Would she tell him her name, and why she was working as an agent? She appeared so innocent and kind, why would someone like her want to abandon her life and turn to undercover justice?

He leaned back against the wall and let out a small sigh. Hearing her say something like that for his sake wasn't fair, either. Naruto crossed his arms, ignoring the slightly odd sound that the materials of his shirt made upon collision. The area he stood in constantly had people passing through, but none seemed to pay him any mind. _She stood up for me…_

A sudden gush of emotion began to surface as realization struck him. Despite her shy personality and overall distance from those around her, she actually spoke up for him to that officer. Had anyone… ever…

"Da-Daisuke-kun?"

_No one has ever…_

"Daisuke-kun."

_Done that…_

"Daisuke-kun!" She clutched her bag harder while raising her voice as if it was her courage source. In an attempt to stifle his gasp, Naruto threw his hand over his mouth and bowed his head. From where she stood, his eyes were covered, and the rest of his face had his hand pressed over it. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and waited a few seconds before shrugging and continuing down the walkway.

"Let's get something to eat." Her voice was quiet, but loud enough for him to hear, and Naruto smiled gently beneath his hand and wiped the tear that threatened to fall. How lame of him to cry for something so small, he thought.

But in reality, he was really touched by what she did, and he planned on returning the favor.

One day, perhaps.

After the flight, which had mainly consisted of Naruto hiding beneath a blanket in fear that the airplane might crash, the two agents headed towards their hotel. Whenever his female partner tried to comfort him, he'd just slapped her hand away and told her to mind her own business. It had taken him a few hours to realize just how honest he could be with her, and even though he had a very hard time socializing with women especially, he'd never felt like he needed to act a certain way with her. Perhaps, having her as his partner wouldn't be so bad.

"Say," He began, looking out of the window of the rather shabby excuse for a taxi. "What's your name?" Her eyes wouldn't leave the Rubix cube in her hands as she answered. "Agent-002."

Naruto sighed. It was as he'd expected – she wouldn't tell him. It felt inhumane, robotic to call her by that. Surely, she had to have a name?

"May I, uh… Ask you… A few questions?"

"I-it depends…"

"What are you, uhm… called during this mission?"

"Shirakawa Mikazuki." She mumbled, as if it was something to be ashamed of.

"Crescent White River…" Naruto cocked an eyebrow, and for a moment, he wanted to know her real name again. Of course, she would repeat her agent number almost like she was bragging. _Being the second agent is pretty impressive, though. _

"So, this mafia guy… Rafael… López…" Agent-002 giggled briefly, causing Naruto to tilt his head to the side in curiosity. What was so funny about that? His thick Japanese accent?

"A-anyway… Is he, uh… Dangerous?" He forced the words out, knowing well that they made him sound uncool.

"All Mafia bosses are, Daisuke-kun." She said while looking out of the window. He took the opportunity to glance at her and was surprised to see how much at peace with herself she was. Her small hands were placed neatly over her pale thighs. She wore a short, layered black skirt and a lilac tank top while he sported simple shorts and a white t-shirt. They were meant to look like dumb tourists, so their clothes stuck out a bit even though they were thought to be quite simple.

The reason for their work related conversation was because their driver belonged to the UFDI (Undercover Federal Department of Investigation). As a rule, what is said in the car, stays in the car.

_I wonder what she's good at… But I shouldn't ask. She looked really angry last time I tried. _

"How old are you?" The sudden question caused her to jump a little, but she was quick to answer.

"Se-Seventeen. Y-you… uhm, when are you b-born?" _Did she answer that because it was so vague?_

"The tenth of October. You?"

"I-I… Don't know…" Naruto reacted immediately looked at her, about to argue, but her expression caused him to lose the ability to speak. She appeared to be thinking.

Did she really not know when her birthday was?

"You… Ha-have Eidetic Memory, right?" She blushed, most likely embarrassed by her terrible skill at changing the subject. Naruto held back a chuckle.

"Yeah." He replied confidently. "At least, that's what people say."

"I see." She lowered her eyes to the floor and smiled somewhat sadly. _A penny for your thoughts?_

"We have arrived." The driver stopped the car and got out to open their doors. A bellhop ran over to them and quickly extracted their luggage from the car before welcoming them into the hotel. He appeared to be stressed, but a quick smile from Naruto and I-can't-remember-my-own-birthday made things a lot better.

_I can't believe it, this isn't a dream. I'm really here…_

"So… thirsty…" Naruto choked on his words in an exaggerated manner, earning him a slight frown from his partner.

"I'll ch-check in… You can buy a dr-drink…" _What was with that look?_

* * *

"U-uhm…Mikazuki…chan…" Naruto stuttered, switching between staring at the door to the hotel room and to her. "Where i-is my, uh, room?"

"We-we're sle-sleeping together, Daisuke-kun." She whispered, unlocking the door. If it was even possible, Naruto was struck by lightning and fell to the floor in a heap. _W-wait… She can't be serious!_

"Haha, Y-you're… Kidding…" He said, standing up. She said nothing in return, and instead entered the hotel room.

"Oh man…" _Guess I can't change things now…_

"Th-then, I'd like the bed closest to the window!" Naruto rushed passed her and threw his bag on the bed.

The bed.

The only bed.

"AH!" He threw himself back out of the hotel room.

"Da-Daisuke-kun…?" The annoyingly oblivious girl placed her bag down and walked out after him. "A-are you al-alright..?" _Very far from it!_

"I-I can't… I can't sleep with you!" For a second, she appeared to be shocked, but she quickly recovered and smiled.

"I-I'm af-afraid we can't ch-change things now, Daisuke-kun."

"B-but..! You don't understand, I have never even talked to a girl in my age before!"

"Th-then, I'm your first." She wore the smile of a gullible little girl. _It's not that simple!_

But she was, deep inside very interested in the boy before her. _No one has ever acted like this around me before… _

"Da-daisuke-kun…" She blushed and averted her eyes to the floor.

"H-huh?" Naruto asked, tensing. _Th-this can't be good._

"A-are you a-"

"Wait, I know what you're gonna ask!" Naruto was very quick to throw his hand up and cover her mouth with it. Using his other hand, he grasped her shoulder and held her firmly in place. _If she comes any closer, I'll die!_

"¡Ay dios mío!"

"¿Qué es?" Two older ladies came walking and inevitably caught sight of the two.

"¿llamamos a la policía?" _This is bad, he's attracting attention again. _

"Daisuke-kun…" She turned her head back to Naruto, who was mentally panicking. _I heard them say police! No, I don't want to do this anymore! I'm done!_

"Daisuke, l-look at me…" _There's no helping it… I have to._

Naruto's actions froze completely upon feeling a soft finger on his chin. As soon as he snapped out of his state of panic, he was met by another wave – no – tsunami of emotions.

Her lips were pressed firmly against his.

_K-…_

"Ah, es su novio." The ladies continued in another direction, and as soon as they turned around a corner, she pulled back and apologized.

"I-I'm so s-sor-sorry…!"

_Ki…_

"I-I needed to ac-act quickly…!"

_She… Kissed me…_

Naruto's usually calm and reserved expression had been washed away and repainted with absolute shock. _My first kiss… With her? _The way his hair had fallen before his eyes, and the way he carefully touched his lips with his index finger, and most importantly – his eyes told her everything. This boy, Uzumaki Naruto, Agent-900, had never, _ever _been kissed before.

"I-I… I'm so…" Her voice began to fade as realization struck her right in the head. What she had done was irrational, and Naruto would most likely never forget it.

_My first real partner… I've made him hate me… _

She gently pulled back and gave him his personal space.

_What I did was right. It was for the job's sake. I had to. _

"I… I'll sl-sleep on the floor." Was all she said before heading back to the room.

* * *

By the time midnight had reached Cuba, Naruto and his first kisser headed to the mission location without having spoken too much. Naruto had taken a shower and reread the details, only then noticing what their relationship was supposed to have been. For a moment, he wondered why she never reminded him, but it was a stupid question. Of course, he should've known from the whole beginning.

_But I'm kind of wondering how I could get a mission so quickly…_

"Tonight, all you need t-to do is assassinate the Mafia boss. I-I'll handle everything else, s-so once I-I've entered, please wait fi-five minutes before following." He didn't answer her. _I won't forgive her for what she did. Not yet. _

Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes. _She stole my first kiss. _

"Da-Daisuke-"

"My name… It's not Daisuke! It's Naruto!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he gasped and clasped a hand over it as if to try to pull them back in. _Oh no, I went too far. _

"Na-Naruto…?" She asked, sounding shocked.

"Y-yeah, so i-if, uh, i-if you've got a 'prob, yo-yo-"

"That's a cu-cute name." She mumbled, and Naruto's eyes shot open in embarrassment. _C-cute?!_

"Urgh… Yo-you're so weird…"

"A-anyway, I-I'll have clea-cleared them by then. Please, shoot the boss. I-if you don't… Y-you'll be sent to a t-ten year training course." She lectured, handing him a gun.

The weight confirmed his curiosity. It was real. A real gun.

"Sh-shoot him in the heart, o-or in-"

"I know." He answered, cutting her off. She looked like she wanted to ask him something, but she seemed to change her mind and instead shifted her gaze to the road.

"Promise to shoot." She whispered, but received no answer.

"We have arrived."

The first thing she did was correct her ponytail. Naruto shot a glance at her when she was getting out and somehow, couldn't avert his eyes.

She wore a tight, skin-tight suit and unlike in the movies, low shoes. Of course, the movies were ridiculous in the sense that no ordinary lady would walk into a security-tight area with high heels on. So she was being reasonable. Agent-002 cocked her guns and secured her clothing before heading off. Once again, defying the many action movies Naruto had watched, she did not choose the front entrance. In fact, she didn't even choose a door.

"I wonder how she plans on working with the alarms."

"Didn't you know?" Suddenly, the anonymous driver spoke up, catching his attention. "Agent-002 is a bomb-and-security expert. She also memorizes codes and numbers as if they were 1+1 problems. She's a genius, and above all has mastered three martial arts." Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Wow… And to think, she spilled coffee on me…" _And kissed me… _

"Well – " The driver chuckled dryly. "She is very special."

"I, uh, hope I'll understand what you… Mean by that the next time you drive us."

"You will. I'm sure you will."

_Should we really be standing out here in the open?_

After five long minutes, it was Naruto's turn. With legs as shaky as the leaves threatening to fall from autumn trees, he stumbled out of the car. In contrast to his partner, he was wearing a black polo shirt and a pair of rather ordinary pants. It's not like they had a uniform, but when he finally got good at this, he'd be able to wear an expensive Armani suit when doing this.

"Can I really… Shoot someone…?" He asked himself while walking towards the enormous mansion.

_Can I really… End someone's life..?_

Taking a deep breath – and preparing to make a grand entrance, Naruto kicked the double doors open.

"Rafael!" He shouted, secretly trying to make himself sound more confident than he really was.

There were knocked out men laying all over the place. Some were crawling around, but their weapons weren't in sight, so they couldn't be of any threat to him. The long, open hallway lead to another set of doors where he knew – because she'd told him – that the Mafia boss would be in.

_This… All these people… I've never seen anything like this! Can I really… really kill him? _He bit his lip hard and started to run towards the doors. _Gotta get this over with, and quick!_

He flung the doors open and, as expected, Rafael López resided in a big throne-like chair. The room was littered with money and guns, but Rafael did not appear to have any on him. _Where is __**she**__?_

"I knew you'd come." He said, speaking English.

"Y-y-o-yo-you-yo-" Naruto couldn't utter words as he directed the gun at Rafael. All he needed to do was pull the trigger, and the mission would be complete! It would all be over!

Yet…

_I can't… do it… _

"I'll give you three seconds to shoot me."

_I can't do this!_

"3,2."

_What do I do?! Help me! I'm just… An ordinary high school boy who gets bullied!_

"1." The mafia boss chuckled and pulled a gun of his own out of his desk drawer and held it at Naruto.

"_**Promise to shoot." **_He remembered her words, and the kiss.

_I __**can! **_At the same time, Rafael stood up and threw himself over the desk. He pulled the trigger at the very same millisecond and the bullet pierced through Naruto's arm, causing him to scream out in pain.

"Ah! He shot me!" _Oh my god! This isn't a dream! This is really happening! _

"Oh, no." She whispered, standing in the shadows. "I might have to step in."

With one arm, Naruto raised the gun at the fleeing Rafael and pulled the trigger. He barely focused, barely looked, barely aimed, and yet…

"Instant death…" Naruto huffed through escalating pants. His indigo haired partner stepped out of the shadows with eyes as wide as golf balls.

"Y-you shot him… Wi-with one hand?!" _And through the head! _Naruto collapsed to his knees and held his hand over his arm.

"How… Was that…" She ran over to him and kneeled with a bandage in her hand.

"Y-you pass, Agent-900." She smiled. Naruto, however, was confused.

"Pass?" The room lit up, and suddenly, a whole group of men dressed in black stepped out with tints of smiled on their otherwise stoic faces.

"Huh…?" Her smile grew.

"I said, you pass."

"I-it was all a…"

"Test."

* * *

It's like a reverse Shoujo manga! What's that? A Shounen?

I have no clue...

Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will be releasing the next one soon!

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT _YOU _THINK!

Thank you for reading.


End file.
